


Staying the Course

by Rhi



Category: Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Fire-forged Friends, Gen, No Man is an Island, Saving the World, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/pseuds/Rhi
Summary: We help each other up, one person at a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



> Music: Enter the Haggis, "Down with the Ship"

Streaming password: Starman1701E

_Like ships in a squall we rise and we fall_  
_We're plotting our course through the waves_  
_Some masts are tall with sails so strong_  
_Others are tossed in the gale_  
_We try to stay dry with salt in our eyes_  
_No moment to rest or complain_  
_The moon isn't far a clear sky and stars_  
_Red sky at morn on your tail_  
  
_I'm not going to stand on the end of the pier_  
_I'm not going to let you go down with the ship_  
_Raise up your anchor, it's time to set sail_  
_And I'm not going to let you go down_  
  
_Like ships we were made to dance o'er our graves_  
_One false move and we could be thrown_  
_Buried alive before our due time_  
_To rest at sixty below_  
_So jibe while you can if there's danger ahead_  
_Stay on your course if you will_  
_I'll throw you a line as waves start to rise_  
_And bail as your ship starts to fill_  
  
_I'm not going to stand on the end of the pier_  
_I'm not going to let you go down with the ship_  
_Raise up your anchor, it's time to set sail_  
_And I'm not going to let you go down_  
  
_I'm not going to stand on the end of the pier_  
_I'm not going to let you go down with the ship_  
_Raise up your anchor, it's time to set sail_  
_And I'm not going to let you go down_  
  
_I'm not going to let you go_  
_I'm not going to let you go_  
_I'm not going to let you go_  
_Down_  



End file.
